The Other Side of Good
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: sequel to Journey Of The Heart Andre needs the help of a child to heal old wounds but when Monica and Andrew find out it was he who hurt them can they ever forgive him and when they do will it be in time please read and review


The Other Side OF Good a sequel to Journey of the Heart

We don't know who created Andre but I turned him good I created Beeze so please ask before using him or Destiny thanks

One 

Monica was afraid. This particular night was blacker then all she had ever faced before yet she knew she must go through with her assignment.

Destiny Wheeler the fifteen year old that saw angels everywhere was going to need her. For tonight she was meet the worst of all demons the ones no angel dared even speak of but Michael the head of the angels.

Beeze was worse then Kathleen Monique and Tessa put together. He tormented you until you didn't know right from wrong or good from evil.

He cackled he smirked he glared with red eyes full of hatred so frightening he made your blood run cold.

Monica shivered just thinking about him. She feared him more then any other demon she'd had to face yet.

"Shh Angel Girl, you are not alone in this. The Father has sent me to be with you." A familiar voice said softly as she continued walking along the dark beach with the waves crashing almost angrily at her feet.

The surf was unruly tonight refusing to stay calm which unnerved her greatly.

Monica smiled as she say the shadowy form of Andrew take shape before her squinting eyes.

He was illuminated by a beautiful white light which made the angel feel more comfortable but the crashing waves made her jump with fear and dread of what was to come.

"Be still." Andrew barked at the waves and they obeyed calming because they knew from where Andrew received his power and authority.

Monica was pulled into a tight hug as he whispered to her "Be still."  
Her nerves obeyed him and she was as calm as the waves even though she knew they were not alone.

She shivered slightly as she searched for eyes in the darkness. She swallowed when she found them staring menacingly at the two angels from across the water.

It was beginning already. Torment filled her mind and terror filled her very thought. Beeze was watching and it was only just beginning...

Two

Destiny Wheeler was afraid. She could see angels; she had been able to all her life. She was fifteen now and she could see demons as well as angels.

There was one demon in particular that was really frightening to her. He looked just like your average human being but inside he was evil completely and totally.

Destiny could feel him watching her on her way to science class.

She swallowed and quickly disappeared inside where the sub was teaching again. Same woman with long auburn hair and pretty eyes only this time there was a handsome man with her.

Destiny watched as the demon who called himself Beeze watched her from the doorway.

Nobody else seemed to see him except her.

Slowly the subs turned and both of them shivered.

Destiny could tell they had seen Beeze and slowly she made her way up to them.

As she got closer to them she could see white light radiating from them.

The girl feel relief wash through her. God had been listening to her; he had sent angels to keep her safe from demons like Beeze.

"You can see him can't you, the man standing in the hallway?" She asked without even introducing herself. She had a feeling these two already knew who she was.

"Yes Destiny." the red haired angel said softly her Irish brogue thick with concern.

"I know who you are who both of you are. You're angels." She said with excitement in her eyes.

"We know you can see us. You already know Monica and I'm Andrew. Later you'll be meeting Tess. "The blond angel said quietly his eyes not really on her. They were fixed on Beeze who stood in the hallway smirking.

He tipped his black hat to Monica and smiled a smile so cold that it was like the temperature in the room had dropped several noticeable degrees.

The two angels and the girl shivered and stood closer to each other as if for warmth as well as protection.

White light bathed the three and for now at least Beeze was gone and only evil laughter that the three of them could hear remained.

Beeze was gone for now they thought but what about when he returned, what would happen then all Destiny could think was God help them all because when Beeze came back they would have to be ready. It would be just any old fight between good and evil it would be one of the ultimate fights and there might not be any survivors angel or human...

Three 

Beeze spoke with Monique Kathleen and Tessa. He wanted the trio of dark angels to help with this, he wanted Andrew Monica and Tess out of the way once and for all. He wanted to put his plan into action and quickly.

He thought of sweet little Destiny the girl who could see angels and demons alike.

It was time she saw a whole lot more like what could be done to her if she chose the side of good.

It was all out war he told his three grinning cohorts everything and everything went no fair play whatsoever.

"Fair play?" Kathleen scoffed as her partners in crime snickered. "We could never be accused of that."

"Yeah." Said Monique. "Its more like foul play."

Beeze smiled. "I like the way you ladies think." He said.

"So we grab the girl and Monica tonight. Play on old angel boy's feelings. You know how he dotes on Monica." Tessa said with a oily sweet smile at the other three.

The demonic foursome laughed as the night air grew colder.

It was time. No more playing around.

It was time to grab the girl.

It was time to grab the angel.

It was time for the battle to begin...

Four 

Monica and Destiny were chatting getting to know each other.  
They had taken a walk in the park after school and they spoke of many things.

Destiny was introduced to Tess whom she immediately adored. She wrapped her arms around the older angel who smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and love of all God's creations.

She loved to point out when she could see an angel.

Her face broke into a grin upon seeing Andrew and she hugged him tightly too.

"Is this heaven is like? Lots of hugging?" She asked and the three angels chuckled.

"That's one way of describing it yes." Andrew said softly ruffling her long blond hair.

"Look! There's another angel Andrew and he looks just like you!" She exclaimed and ran up to give Andre Andrew's look a like who had once been a demon a hug.

"Hello Destiny." He said throwing a worried look at Andrew who was immediately concerned.

"What's your name?" Destiny asked eagerly.

"Andre." He said and moved her closer to the trio of angels.

"What's the matter Andre?" Andrew asked taking Destiny's arm and holding her tightly to him.

"There's trouble." He said quietly.

Destiny was not afraid. "Is it Beeze again?" She asked feeling safe in Andrew's tight embrace.

"Yes." He said but Andrew knew that wasn't all.

"Keep Monica and Destiny close to you. Tess will be with me. Beeze isn't alone Andrew. He's got reinforcements." Andre said with a nervous look around him.

"Then so will we. We are not alone Andre." Andrew said and at that moment Destiny began to exclaim again because several angels on white stallions had appeared around the park.

God was ready and so were the angels and Destiny.

Beeze was coming across the park with his army of dark angels on black stallions.

Suddenly there was uproar. A fire had started in the park and as Beeze smiled wickedly as the blaze roared out of control.

Monica and Destiny were grabbed and blindfolded.

All they could here were the sounds of frightening angels and Andrew's screams for Monica and Destiny.

It was time. The battle had begun...

Five 

She remembered Beeze had tried to scare her at the age of six by jumping out of her closet as though he were the boogey man.

She found herself trapped in that old nightmare yet again a darkened bedroom when she was a little girl and trying to make himself as scary as he possibly could.

"God doesn't love you..." He would whisper getting close enough to her so that she could smell his nasty breath.

She plugged her nose at the stench.

"You really need a breath mint." She said not at all frightened by his antics.

"You are a sassy little child aren't you?" Beeze asked then smirked at her. "You are an ugly little child you know that, God doesn't love ugly children, in fact he doesn't like children at all." 

"You lie!" She screamed at him. "God loves all little children. My pastor says that its says in the Bible, Suffer the little children. My pastor also says that God kicked the devil and his bad angels out of Heaven and you are a bad angel! You a bad angel that needs a breath mint."

Beeze had had enough. It was time to simply take the little girl out. 

Destiny was screaming but Beeze made it so that nobody could hear nobody human at least.

As the demon advanced on Destiny the bedroom filled with a light so awesome that Beeze froze his eyes seemingly burning by the bright light.

"Come now little demon leave this child alone. God is protecting her. She's right about what her pastor said. Suffer the little children and God did kick you out of Heaven." Said a new voice that seemingly filled the room.

"Who are you?" Beeze asked sounding scared.

"You should know. He's an angel." Destiny said and ran happily to the blond haired man that now showed himself.

"Be gone demon. Leave this child alone and never bother her again. This I command you in God's name." He said and at once Destiny knew who that angel was that had been sent to her so long ago... It was Andrew...

"I will go but I will not promise never to bother this child again." The foul demon said and before he vanished him out of the child's room the angel tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want now angel?" Beeze asked in an enraged voice.

"If you ever bother this child again you will taste God's wrath. Oh and by the way, Destiny's right. You really need a breath mint." Said Andrew and when he snapped his fingers the snarling demon left.

He picked up Destiny and tucked her back in bed.

"Be safe Destiny. God will watch over you and from now on whenever you are scared always remember this, because of you faith so strong for one so young God has blessed you. You will always see angels and even when there is no light, you will see His light." He said as he covered her with a blanket and kissed her cheek. At his kiss she fell asleep and one day she hoped she would see the wonderful angel again..

END FLASHBACK

Destiny was brought out of her flashback by Monica';s terrified screams. 

She prayed that she could see to find her friend even in the darkness. Bright light filled the room and she ran to Monica who was hopelessly lost in a nightmare of Beeze's making...

She could tell that Monica could not escape the dark and terrifying thoughts Beeze had put in her head.

She knelt by Monica and prayed. "Please Father take the darkness from Monica's mind. She has only tried to help me. Let me help her please..."

Suddenly she found herself in a darkness so black that it seemed to suffocate her but ahead in the distance she could make out Monica still form and saw her hands warding off flames burning on a lake.

Monica was in a small boat that Beeze was tipping over and Monica screamed as she hit the water.

Destiny ran forward through the fire and into the water to pull Monica out. When she realized she neither felt the water nor the flames she knew what was happening. Beeze had trapped Monica in her own fears. Fire and water and darkness, all three together would scare any human but this angel was trapped in her own worst nightmares. The dream changed again and this one was so utterly terrifying that Destiny feared there was no escape for either of them...

Six   
Destiny pleaded with Monica to come back to see that this was a darkness of Beeze's making.

"Please Monica, don't let him win. If even an angel can fall to the likes of him then where do we pitiful humans stand, I can't do this alone, I need you. Don't forget that God needs you and your friends need you. Andrew Andre and Tess will come after us. What will they think if they find that you've given up, come on my angel friend, fight Beeze, you can do it." She pleaded as encouragingly as she could.

Slowly the lake of fire disappeared. It was replaced by ugly demons surroundings Monica keeping her from getting to Andrew.

Destiny bowed her head and prayed.

"Please God. Please send us help. Monica needs you. I remember that you have said I should keep my faith strong but I can't help being afraid. Is there a place that you can't reach us? Can you reach Monica where she is because if you can't then I know without a doubt that we're doomed? We'll never leave this place. I know that the fight we have strived to fight all our lives will be over and that the side of good will have lost. Please don't abandon us now Father for now is when we need you the most." She said and when she was through she knew what she had to do. She knew that God often used the weakest moments in a human's life to show just how strong He was. She prayed he would do that now.

The demons were closer now and Destiny feared that prayer was not enough to keep them from taking Monica.

Destiny knew she could not let this happen. She knew she had to have the faith to move mountains to save not only herself but Monica as well.

She slapped the hand of a demon as he tried to touch Monica because she knew the second one of them touched her it would be over for the angel.

Destiny knew what she had to do. With every ounce of faith and strength she had she gathered up the limp angel in her arms and started to walk through the leering laughing demons. She was terrified beyond reason but she knew without a doubt that she had to get herself and Monica out of here. If she didn't there was no hope for anyone to ever be able to stand against the other side of good...

Seven 

What Destiny didn't know was that Andre was close by closer then she and Monica could ever imagine. He was inside Monica's mind with her trying to keep her strong against the forces of darkness with her.

Andrew and Tess were at that moment detained by another force of demons known as Tessa Monique and Kathleen. Raphael was trying to help them even as Andre entered the darkness in his friend's mind.

What he saw there made him tremble. It made him want to turn and run for it was his fault that these thoughts were here in the first place.

He saw himself when he had been a demon tormenting constantly Monica Andrew and Tess. He saw Monica pleading with his former self to leave them alone and it tore at his heart to see the pain and suffering he had caused her.

Swallowing hard Andre approached Monica but Beeze stood in his way a twisted smile on his lips.

"Leave her alone. You must know you can never win this." Andre said surprised at the confidence in his voice.

Beeze snickered. "Yeah yeah. You were once like me demon. You are no better then I am. You are nothing. Look at the pain you caused her. How can you live with yourself?" He questioned and smirked when Andre winced.

"I know that deep down in her soul Monica forgives me. I know that no matter what you say that God too forgives me. I won't let you do this to her. You only wish to destroy her and God help you if you do not take away the darkness you put in her mind." He said going to Monica and gathering her in his arms.

"You are the one who put it there dark angel. Its you who did this to here. Its you who opened the doorway for me to get to her. I don't need God's help. Its you who needs that you pathetic angel. You are destroying her!" Beeze's voice shouted in a terrible rage as Destiny found them.

She turned and glared at Beeze. "This isn't over demon. God will not forget about you." She said and turned her back on him.

She hurried to catch up with Andre.

"I'm glad you're here Destiny. I was coming to look for you. I was afraid Beeze had gotten to you." He said and she smiled.

"We've got to help Monica. Where are Andrew and Tess?" She asked with concern.

Her concern deepened into worry when she saw the fearful expression on her friend's face.

"Come on." She said urging Andre to hurry. "I fear we haven't a moment to loose."

With that they hailed a taxi and Andre told the driver to hurry. There was no time to tarry for they knew if they did not reach Andrew and Tess soon it would be to late for not only Monica the angels and Destiny but the end of time as they knew it.

It wasn't time for Armageddon yet but if they didn't reach the other angels soon Beeze would destroy everything that was in such a perfect plan for the world. They had to stop him and fast before time literally ran out...

Eight  
Andrew and Tess were trying to fight off Monique Tessa and Kathleen when help arrived.

Raphael appeared along with Sam who stood glaring at the three dark angels.

"You don't know it yet you little fools but Monica is already gone. You won't have Andre for long either. We made sure he felt responsible for what's happening to Monica and when we are through Monica will believe it. Our pal Beeze will take care of your little friend Destiny too. Its about to get ugly friends, real ugly." Kathleen taunted.

"I don't believe you. You lie. You always lie and twist the truth." Andrew said softly taking a step towards Kathleen his arch tormentor. Always it was her that had to stir up trouble. She lied worse then the other two and the blond angel refused to believe a thing she said.

"Fine, you don't believe me, take a look at your friend over there. Its all Andre's fault too. He went along on so many of our little schemes to torture Monica." Tessa spat getting in between Kathleen and Andrew.

Andrew turned to see Andre carrying Monica tears streaming down his face.

His friend gently placed Monica in his arms.

"She's right Andrew. This is my fault. I'm the one who thought up most of that horrible stuff we did to here and now because of me Monica's trapped in her own thoughts. Take care of her please..." Andre said quietly.

He planted a kiss on her cheek and caressed her hair. "You'll be okay now angel girl. Let your friend's help you okay?" He said and turned to walk away his long blond hair covering his grief stricken eyes.

"No Andre. Monica wouldn't want you to feel this way. What am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up that you didn't care enough to stay?" Tess called out hurrying to catch up with him.

Andre turned sad eyes on her. "I have to leave Tess. The more I stay the more they are going to hurt Monica. If I leave they will come after me and leave all of you alone...Its what I deserve for the pain I have caused all of you..." He said and reached to hug Tess hugging her as if it were the last time he would see her.

Andre pulled from her tight hug and turned away tears streaking his cheeks.

Sam whispered something to Destiny and she nodded as she quickly said goodbye to her friends.

They called after her but Sam and Raphael shushed them. "Let her go. She is the only one who can help Andre now. If she doesn't God help us all because he is the only one who can help Monica and she is the only one who can help not only herself but us as well..." Sam said and Andrew gathered Monica closer to her as Kathleen moved in to try and take her from him...

Dear God he prayed how are we going to get out of this one? Please don't let it be to late not for Andre not for Destiny and Monica and not for us...

Chapter Nine

Just as Destiny raced after Andre and caught hold of him before he could get to far away Beeze once again appeared before them.

Destiny had wrapped herself around the frightened angel not willing to just let him run from this.

He needed to face his fears and no matter what may happen as a result break Beeze's power over them all. She felt certain that Andre was the only one who could do it and let these angels who had been through so much have some peace.

"Let me go." Andre said in a defeated voice knowing full well that this young lady was not about to let him get away again no matter how hard he struggled.

"Tell her." Beeze said knowing exactly what Andre was thinking about.

Beeze was already twisting and tormenting the thoughts of that night so long ago that had nearly devastated Andrew Monica and Tess would be his enemy's undoing.

Destiny turned concerned blue eyes on her friend and touched his cheek at the look of horror on his face at Beeze's suggestion.

"You'll hate me. They will all hate me and you will have every right. I don't deserve to be an angel." He said softly his voice throaty and full of unshed tears.

"I will never hate you Andre and neither would your friends. They love you." She said reassuring but to no avail.

"You will call him a monster when he is done telling you all the things you don't know. When you hear all of things that this good for nothing has done you and your friends will through him into the pit yourselves especially that goody to shoes Andrew. The first thing he will do will be to come after you the way you once went after Monica nearly killing her and putting him in jail. On top of that your actions caused Tess to have a heart attack. Let's see what your friend's think of you then, considering you never adequately explained that night. Its that night that's playing over and over again in Monica's memory tormenting her so that she's nothing but a vegetable now. She can't walk or talk or do any of that truth telling bits and it's all your fault Andre. Its all your fault." Beeze screamed causing Andre to stagger backwards his face in such anguish and agony over the pain that he had wrought in so many that he thought he might die then and there of sorrow. Not only sorry but of guilt so great that there was only the worst possible judgment for him and that was an eternity seperated not only from God but from his friends. He dissevered the worst possible punishment he thought as Destiny struggled to keep him standing refusing to let Beeze beat him down.

"I know it was my fault." Andre screamed once he had his breath back.

The wind was picking up and he realized where he was now. He had run to the very beach where he had tormented Andrew and Monica along with his minions.

He saw himself striking both angels and taking great pleasure in it.

Rain began to beat down on him as he talked and he didn't care that he was getting soaked. The cold drops meant nothing to him now for the cold was anything to the emptiness he felt in his heart and his soul.

"I am the one who beat Andrew and Monica that night. I hate myself more then anyone will ever know because of it. I am the one who put them both in the hospital and sent Andrew to jail. I could have spoken up, I could have eased the trauma I caused but I was nothing but a coward. I'm the one who whispered in Tess's ears that she should believe the police's evidence against Andrew. I'm the one that tormented Tess until she had a heart attack and nearly died because of me. No one will ever understand that kind of monster that I was and am. Instead of telling Monica and Andrew about this I held back fearing they would both hate me. They would be right to hate me because I loathe myself more then they could ever hate me. I am the one causing Monica's torment now and even though I desperately want to make her pain go away I can't. You should hate me Destiny, you all should." Andre shouted pulling forcefully away from Destiny.

He whirled around in confusion at the sound of his name. Who was here and oh God who had heard all of these terrible things he had done other then Destiny and Beeze?

He whirled to find himself face to face with Andrew who was still holding Monica tightly to him and to his arm Tess was clinging staring in shock at the young angel whom she'd grown to love.

Dear God it had been him who'd caused all of their problems in that terrible time. He had hurt her angel babies and caused her heart attack.

Andrew had been blamed wrongfully for the attack on Monica and had spent time in prison unfairly and unjustly.

No wonder Andre was so tormented. No wonder he wore a look of such panic and guilt and also sorrow at having caused them all so much pain that he looked ready to collapse on the spot.

She had lived for years with the nagging guilt of having accused her best friend of hurting Monica.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as Andre choked and sputtered trying to find words that could amend the terrible things he had done to them.

It was pouring now but nobody cared least of all Beeze who was staring at them all with satisfaction and glee. He had finally done it he thought. Andre was as good as his now.

"Think again demon." Said a new voice that was strong and healthy again as it strived to be heard over the wind and rain and now thunder as well. The pounding surf crashed dangerously close to them reminding them that they were truly at nature's mercy. Nature was a powerful force that God controlled and so the waves could only come so close to the small group that was shocked to hear this new voice.

"Set me on my feet Andrew please." Monica said firmly and Andrew obeyed something about the tone of her voice making him obey even though he wanted to hold her forever close to him.

To everyone's surprise except Destiny's Monica pulled Andre close to her and held him tightly talking as softly as the storm would allow her to.

She talked for over an hour and as she talked the horrific storm lessened intensity.

Everyone remained close together, Andrew and Tess pulling Destiny protectively to them, not from Andre but from Beeze.

The storm finally let up and morning was breaking and they realized they had been out on the beach all night long in a storm they would never forget as long as they lived.

Sunshine broke through the clouds and warmed their soaked skins. They were all chilled to the bone but they didn't care.

All that mattered was Monica and Andre and what was transpiring between them and they talked normally now that the storm was over.

Andre wrapped his arms tightly around Monica his heart feeling lighter then it had in years.

He fell to his knees as the sun's rays dropped over him creating the bright light that he had grown to love.

Andrew Tess Destiny and Monica dropped to their knees beside him surrounding him with their friendship and protection.

"I can not begin to tell you all how sorry I am for what I have done to you in the past. You have chosen to forgive me and I know now that God's love is as vast and powerful as the ocean behind us if the three of you can forgive me the horrible things I have done to you. You have shown me God's love even when I didn't deserve it. I understand what grace and mercy are now because you have shown it to me. God's love is truly amazing. I can not express how I deeply I love the three of you and Destiny too. Destiny would not give up on me even when I saw no hope for myself. Monica has convinced us all that if we do not forgive and love each other then Beeze will always have power over us. It is time to forever break his hold over us." The angel said and Beeze turned red with fury.

"How can you forgive him after all he's done? He's nothing but a coward, a monster." The demon screamed but to no avail.

The four friends clasped hands and stood on a circle around Beeze powerfully singing the old hymn A Mighty Fortress Is Our God."

As they sang light from God this time not sunlight fell upon their head and shoulders even Destiny who would never forget this incredible moment in all her life to come.

Beeze screeched and screamed but in the end could do nothing but disappear.

The four surrounded Andre once again and hugged him talking excitedly as they did so. It was finally over the Journey of The Heart started so long ago that had nearly ended on the other side of good had come full circle.

Destiny hung back from the group now a little afraid of what was going to happen to her now.

She was after all a foster child and she had run away from her foster parents home to help the angels. Now that her fight with Beeze was over what was going to happen to her?

Andre saw Destiny hanging back a sad look on her face. He strode over to her and swept her into a tight hug.

He kissed the top of her head and then took her hand.

She was lead to Tess's car where they all gathered in knowing it was time now to take care of Destiny, a journey was about to begin and it would all start with a few careless and gentle whispers from an old friend...But no matter what happened they were going to find Destiny a proper home one that she could call hers and never feel abandoned again...

Andre sat in the back holding Destiny's hand and speaking to her with a promise of a bright new future...  
Something however lurked in the corners of her mind shadowing her thoughts and making her dread the morrow...

This was not going to be as easy as Andre was saying...

Stayed tuned for a third part in this series


End file.
